


Movie Night - Jim Style or A Little Music’s Good For The Soul

by Katey



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katey/pseuds/Katey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with Jim humming wordlessly in their dorm room.<br/>Maybe coffee was involved. Maybe lack of coffee was the real reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night - Jim Style or A Little Music’s Good For The Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [castrahiberna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/castrahiberna/gifts).



> Written for [castrahiberna](http://castrahiberna.tumblr.com/) over at tumblr - "A prompt from me: Bones/Kirk - watching a movie."
> 
> Unbeta'd.

It started with Jim humming wordlessly in their dorm room.

Every once in a while that bouncing ball of overflowing energy got up early, made some breakfast and sat down to study before classes - but usually it wasn't the noise but the smell of coffee that rouse Leonard. Lately he was awake way earlier, not even humanlike ( _show me one good man who pretends to be human without coffee and I'll show you a liar_ ) and Jim was to blame. Like always. And in his half wake state he wasn't even able to scold appropriately, which was a shame. If there was one thing James T. Kirk could need more often, it was a good old scolding to subdue that megalomaniac blond and blue-eyed ego. ... Nice blue eyes, they were. His personal connection to the sky, just...

_Wake up. Your thoughts. Wreaking havoc. No more thinking about Jim without coffee. Or comparable caffeine. Or something like that._

_A hard wall to slam your head into might be sufficient as well, if everything else fails._

It was the humming that woke him entirely on more and more mornings. Cheerful tunes, absentmindedly presented by Jim sitting at the small table, scrolling on his PADD. Nothing quite familiar, but ... nice. Kind of simple. _Endearing._

_DAMMIT, BRAIN. SHUT UP._

~*~

A few days later, another time waking to unfamiliar tunes, Leonard couldn't control his curiosity any longer. "What're ya hummin' all the time?" he grumbled around his mug, inhaling the blessed scent of wakefulness.

It was enough to silence Jim in an instant. "You don't know it? You serious?"

"Apparently or I wouldn't be askin', smartass."

"But... Hey, _you_ 're the old man of the two of us! It's a classic!" Dealing with cheerful morning-Jim could be quite challenging, his medium-caffeinated brain decided moodily, eyebrow raised in silent question. "Bones, that's an awful huge gap in your education. You've never been a child, obviously. You were born old and grumpy and without any sense for enjoyment," Jim decided, shaking his head in disbelief, but breaking into a huge grin all of sudden. "It's my honor and duty to educate you properly. This weekend, it's gonna be us and a movie night. No objections." With those words he was already up and about, grabbing his stuff, humming again.

Morning-Leonard wasn't a man to argue against morning-Jim. Or Jim in general. He just poured himself another cup and accepted his fate with a heavy and heartfelt sigh.

~*~

Usual movie nights with Jim had their own tradition. Held late at night after Leonard’s hospital shift, popcorn, a beer, something with lots of action and considerably less brain activity. Though this time it was slightly ... different.

There was popcorn, yes.

But there was also ice cream.

And no beer.

And a Jim with a smile so wide it nearly split his head in two.

"Fine, fine, I'm here. So let's fill that educational gap of mine." Leonard would never admit it out loudly, but he was kind of curious about Jim's plans. That boy had been humming literally all week, definitely on purpose, cracking a smile whenever he found his best friend scowling. This better be worth the slyness.

...

At least Jim never failed to surprise him.

...

Halfway through his ice cream they were also halfway through "Lion King", Jim not quite succeeding in suppressing his urge to sing along like the kid he was. The worst part of it? He was actually good.

As was the movie, somehow.

~*~

"We're totally Timon and Pumbaa, you've gotta admit it."

"If that makes me a warthog, no thanks."

"But we could adopt the motto, yeah? No worries? It fits."

"Perhaps for you. You've got more of Simba yourself. Wanna be king and the like, rushing through the academy on top speed."

"That'll make you Zazu, Mr. Grumpypants. With all of your complaining."

"Ain't complaining right now, am I? And move over to your own bed, mine's not big enough for two. Goddammit Jim, it was a movie and not a bedtime story."

"Zazu. Told ya."

"Jim. You're not sleeping in my bed. Jim. You always managed to get back to your own bed, so get moving. Jim!" Slightly nudging the motionless body on his mattress resulted in nothing more than a half-asleep whisper, barely audible and clearly spoken without thinking.

"Lemme know if you ever wanna be Nala, yeah?"

~*~

Perhaps he might start humming tomorrow morning, too.


End file.
